cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kern
|largest_city = Bakersfield |official_languages = , |regional_languages = , |demonym = |government_type = |ruler = Alejandro Vaslov |rulertitle = Premier |govthead = Premier |govttitle = |govtoff = |offtitle = |govtoff2 = |offtitle2 = |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |formation_date = August 6, 2006 |formation_event = Association with the United States of JBR |formation_date2 = June 10, 2010 |formation_event2 = Independence from the United States of JBR |formation_date3 = |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_animal = California kit fox |area = 23,600 sq mi |population = Approx. 16,395,000 |ethnicity = 56% Euro/Hispanic , 8% African, 5% East Asian, 3% Amerindian, 4% South Asian; 24% mixed |allies = USofJBR; Mostly Harmless Alliance |currency = ($) JBD |gdpyear = |gdp = |gdppercapita = |literacy = 96% |cctld = .ke |drivinglane = right |dateformat = mm-dd-yy |time_zone = ( ) |footnotes = |portal = }} The Unified Freeholds of Peaceful Neutral Survivors (AKA Kern or UFPNS) is an of the United States of JBR and formerly a of the Californian Union. The nation-state of Kern emerged from the former of after the Dissolution, and now includes portions of neighboring counties. The capital and largest city gets its name from the former JBRican territory of Bakersfield. Kern is a strong autonomous state which had chosen free association with the United States of JBR prior to recent political changes in the US of JBR. President Justin Vuong was the titular (serving as President of Kern). The Premier of Kern, Alejandro Vaslov, is the current . Advised by the Council of Twelve, he now serves as the executive authority within Kern's borders. Previously, diplomatic relations were conducted by the US of JBR on Kern's behalf. Contacts with the 'Mostly Harmless Alliance' have reflected Kern's history of independence, as the JBRican government itself was affiliated with the New Pacific Order. Kern's alliance with the MHA has continued recently. Kern's government differs from that of the United States of JBR, as it is not promcapablic. Instead, Kern is a governed by Vaslov and the Council of Twelve, with internal affairs managed by the elected Citizens' Courts. In early 2012 a series of conflicts with foreign nations confirmed the membership of the UFPNS in the Mostly Harmless Alliance, a worldwide alliance of peaceful freedom-loving nations. Another military conflict occurred in the summer of 2012. Kern suffered significant losses during those wars, and has been rebuilding since then. Some Citizens believe that Premier Vaslov made poor economic and military decisions during the so-called "Alliance Wars" -- specifically a lack of preparation for war. Geography Kern's territory extends south and east beyond the southern Sierra Nevada and Tehachapi mountain ranges and deep into the Mojave Desert. It includes most of the Antelope Valley and the "high desert". To the west, Kern's lands extend across the floor of the southern San Joaquin Valley to the and beyond, into the former San Luis Obispo county and coastal areas, including Diablo Canyon. This gives Kern access to the Pacific Ocean -- and currently, port and shipping facilities are under construction along the coast. To the south, Kern reaches over the Tehachapi and San Gabriel mountains into the northern regions of the former Los Angeles and Ventura counties, along the borders of the JBRican states of Angeles, Lancaster, Barbaran, and Malibustan. Extending north into the southern San Joaquin Valley, Kern also includes portions of the former Tulare, Fresno, Kings, and Inyo counties, where the lands of the weak Central Kingdom border the US of JBR. After its construction in 1953, the harnessed the watershed of the . Since then, water from the Kern River has fostered settlement and irrigated farming in the valley lakebed below. Criminal Law Anyone wishing to visit or immigrate to UFPNS/Kern should learn the fundamental Laws of our territory. These are plain and simple: No killing of another person except for immediate self-defense. No coercion of others by force (including assault, rape, kidnapping, enslavement). No theft of property by stealth (burglary), deceit (fraud), or coercion (robbery). No sexual activity involving minors (defined as under 17 years of age). No sale or use of synthetic or refined psychoactive drugs (although distilled alcohol and natural entheogens are permitted). No negligence or stupidity in the care of infants and/or rearing of offspring. No willful cruelty to vertebrate animals, or invertebrates with (i.e. octopi). These laws are well-publicized, and violations are observed and reported by most citizens to the Citizens' Courts. Treason or active militancy against the Unified Freeholds of Peaceful Neutral Survivors (UFPNS) of Kern is forbidden. Perjury in any Court of Law is also forbidden and is subject to the harshest penalties. Most principles of criminal law in Kern derive from the Constitution of the former United States of America, including the axiom of "innocent until proven guilty". Trials are held in the Citizens' Courts, and verdicts are rendered by the Court. There is no jury system as such, although the Citizens' Courts are composed of regularly elected representatives from a broad cross-section of society (see below). Penalties for breaking Kern's laws are imposed by the Citizens' Courts based on the nature and severity of the crime, age of the offender, and past criminal history. These penalties may include confiscation of money or property, removal of children to charity care, public ridicule, bond-servitude until restitution is paid, permanent exile from Kern, or swift public execution by guillotine. Many of Kern's legal principles derive from the Hebrew Torah -- therefore torture, amputation, or years of "corrective" imprisonment are NOT permitted. Kern has no prisons, although jails and labor camps are maintained for temporary incarceration or bond-servitude. Regulation of marriage and family relationships is delegated to the various religious and social organizations within Kern. Religious or affinity groups may impose any penalties or punishments upon their own members which do not conflict with the basic Laws cited above. Conflicts between groups (and their members) are arbitrated by the Citizens' Courts, whose members are elected annually by representatives from organized commercial groups (i.e. companies), religious or affinity groups, scientists and engineers, disabled and/or elderly people, artisans, educators, and common laborers. "Marriage" falls under the umbrella of any other civil contracts between individuals, with particular attention to care of offspring and commingling of property rights or income. The exact terms are spelled out in civil contracts negotiated by the involved parties at the initiation of the contract. In Kern, the word "marriage" is considered a strictly religious/historical term, and does not apply to civil contracts. Individuals may be considered married within their church or group, and ceremonies may be performed, but these have no effect on their larger social contracts. Economy Historically Kern has had a very rich agricultural base, enhanced by mechanized irrigation in the 20th century. Notable crops include carrots, grapes, pistachios, lettuce, almonds, alfalfa, tomatoes, and even cotton in past years. Much of the area's irrigated produce is exported to other regions and involves equal trade for water supplies, since a significant portion of Kern's water is supplied by a system of inland Central Valley canals extending south from the Sacramento delta into the southern San Joaquin Valley. Watershed from the nearby mountains via the Kern River and Isabella Dam provides only a portion of the area's water. A "congressman" of the former USA, , once described the richness of Kern: "Our region... is known for its agricultural production, renewable resource development, and energy production. Wine production, cattle ranching, farming, solar and wind development, and commercial space flight are among the hallmarks of our district." Kern has been a major producer of crude oil for over 100 years, beginning with petroleum deposits found in the area of and other oilfields which were drilled and developed in later decades. Recently Kern has innovated the use of wind power in the Tehachapi range, as well as geothermal power and "fracking" technology. In the late 19th to early 20th centuries Kern was also noted for its mineral wealth, including gold and borax deposits. The largest open pit (borax) mine in North America is near the town of Boron in eastern Kern. Much of Kern's energy production comes from the nuclear fission power plant, which has recently been annexed and upgraded. In addition, some small tiberium ore deposits were reported near Sharktooth Hill northeast of the capital, ; but such reports are considered spurious, since tiberium is a hazardous material. That area is also a rich source of Pliocene fossils. Despite the turmoil and destruction associated with the Dissolution of the USA during the early 2000's, Kern's railways and roadways were protected and maintained. They continue to function as the primary inland trade routes between the northern and southern parts of the former Californian Union (although, as noted, Kern's agricultural water is chiefly supplied from the north). A so-called "High Speed Rail" system has been proposed as an investment for Kern's future, but many citizens question its long-term cost and viability as a transportation link between the fragmented and economically precarious nation-states of the former state of California. Kern's infrastructure is entirely owned by private freeholders, and/or companies which are in turn majority-owned by citizens of Kern. All basic enterprises are operated by local private businesses, including energy production and supply, food production, water supply, and transportation of goods and people. Foreign investment in Kern's companies is permitted only by a 75% vote of Citizen-shareholders of such companies. Kern's companies and individuals compete in a free market according to the tenets of anarcho-capitalism. It should be noted that many of Kern's basic infrastructure companies are based on entities (including governmental power, road, rail, water, and fire departments) that existed prior to Kern's founding. Still, all infrastructure construction and maintenance (including electricity, natural gas, roadways, railways, water supplies, sewage services, firefighting, disaster abatement, and environmental conservation) is now provided by citizen- and worker-owned companies. Education, communication media, internet access, law enforcement, and judicial courts (see Criminal Law section) are also provided by enterprises which are owned and operated by Kern's citizens. Finance and Taxation Kern's financial base and monetary system is based on a combination of mineral reserves, food and oil commodities, and fair-trade currency exchanged with other nations. Kern's internal medium of exchange is a system of coinage comprised of various alloys of gold, atium, silver, and copper. The primary unit is the "cred" (roughly equal to the old US dollar); and 100 "mins" (i.e. cents) make up one cred. These cred coins vary in size and shape depending on the respective minting enterprises within Kern. The citizens of Kern choose which coinage to use in trade, although the coins of one or two companies usually predominate. (It is rumored that coins containing atium have mystical alchemical properties.) There is also a system of paper currency representing larger amounts of the above coins, which are used as "cash" (formally, "Certificates of Exchange") between citizens for goods or services. This currency is strictly based on the above-named precious metals and is printed only by mint companies based on their actual reserves. This paper currency is traded with other nations and regions which accept Kern's strong economic system, as it is based on precious metals and tangible wealth, not speculation (i.e. it is not fiat currency). The ONLY tax in Kern is a 5% sales assessment on all purchases of material goods and services within Kern itself. These funds support the Citizens' Courts, the Council of Twelve, the border militias, diplomatic relations with other nations, and "Citizen Shield" -- an organization which tests people for prospective Citizenship (both native-born and immigrants). Consumers who decline to pay this minimal 5% tax are required to emigrate from the nation of Kern within one year. Notably, however, there are many self-sufficent "freehold" farming and ranching operations which make very few coin or cash purchases, and hence pay only a minimal tax. The direct trade of goods and services by barter is also a time-honored Kern tradition, and is not taxed in the UFPNS. Of course, various payments and fees are assessed by companies which provide and maintain essential utilities, transportation infrastructure (i.e. roads), communication services, and media of exchange (money). Payments and fees are also assessed by law enforcement, firefighting, and educational services. These assessments by companies or enterprises apply only to their own voluntary members. For example, a citizen will contract with the appropriate companies for electrical power, water, sewage service, local road maintenance or improvement, internet service, banking services, police protection, schooling of children, and legal services. None of these contracts are mandatory, and a citizen household may opt out of any of them. Certain fees or "tithes" may also be required by affinity groups or religious organizations. Any citizen who objects to any assessments, fees, or tithes is free to decline the services of the company, depart from the group, and/or emigrate from the nation of Kern. Because Kern maintains a firmly neutral political stance, it has been the site of significant diplomatic and trade missions between the United States of JBR to the south and east, the former Duchies of the Central Kingdom in northern California, and other nations worldwide. Kern has lucrative trade contracts for its agricultural produce, meat and milk products, mineral ores, oil resources, and energy exports (including geothermal, nuclear, fracking, and wind). Meetings are often held at . Recently Kern has tendered trade proposals with the Diego Commonwealth, much farther to the south. Trade for water supplies from the northern regions has been ongoing, as this has been the historical source of much of Kern's water through a system of canals in the central San Joaquin valley. Military At age 20, all able-bodied citizens of Kern are considered to be part of the Citizens' Militia, which is the self-defense force of the nation. Adult able-bodied citizens are required to spend three years of 'Activation Service', typically when they attain adulthood at age 17, or whenever they immigrate to Kern. Activation Service consists of six months of physical exercise combined with education in basic literacy and numeracy, as well as military training. This is followed by two years of duty with either the border militia or an internal law enforcement company. Citizens who hold strict pacifist beliefs may serve an equal amount of time in a health-care or environmental company. Citizens who choose to remain in public service as a career choice are accepted as candidates for the Council of Twelve after twenty years of service. Thereupon they may be nominated to the Council by written acclamation (i.e. petition) of 10% of all Citizens at any time, at which point a general election is called. The Council member (prospective or incumbent) who gains the most votes is elected; the member with the fewest votes is removed from the Council. Certain historic military facilities are located in the "high desert" of eastern Kern, including , , and the . These R&D and military assets are currently shared with the United States of JBR, whose nascent Space Infantry is based at Mojave Spaceport. Because of its isolationist/neutral foreign policy, Kern has allowed JBR's military presence. Kern does not participate directly in military enterprises (similar to the Russian Federation's control of space travel at in ). However, Kern pursues its own independent military research and development programs. Science & Technology Currently Kern has two operating nuclear-fission power plants -- one located in a remote area near Randsburg, and an older one at Diablo Canyon. Associated companies are also researching nuclear fusion technology, and at least two projects are under construction near both locations, with the goal of supplying all of Kern's energy needs using clean helium-3 fusion reactors, as well as selling surplus electricity to neighboring nations. Following in the footsteps of a firm known as , which successfully sent an orbital supply vehicle to the and retrieved it, certain private companies in Kern are developing orbit-capable vehicles at Mojave Spaceport for commercial endeavors. These will include tourism to the Moon as well as exploratory missions to Mars. Future plans include the establishment of orbital habitats, Lunar colonization, and the exploration and mining of resources as far away as the Asteroid Belt, the Jovian moons, and possibly Titan or other Saturnian moons. A viable small-scale fusion engine will obviously accelerate these goals. Some speculative projects are currently "under wraps" (such as enhanced photonic propulsion, wormholes/space-twisting, and Bussard ion-drives). A small company based in the town of Shafter has produced a prototype device called a "Max-iPAD", which is apparently an interface which combines the use of holographic eyeglass-displays and virtual-keyboard/mouse gloves. According to some reports, certain laboratories in Kern have researched ontological multiverse-shifting, cosmic remote viewing, teleportation, and other concepts for achieving not only superluminal travel, but also time travel. Such research is as yet very secretive, but some results have been divulged: One such experiment physically retrieved a worn copper-nickel alloy coin inscribed "Napoleon III/Amerique" showing an obscure profile on the face; on the obverse side, it showed a mint date of 1841 in a city called "Ste. Louise" (radiodating of the coin's elemental isotopes confirmed its origin as ca. 1838-1861). A separate experiment brought into remote-view a page from a San Francisco newspaper dated October 30, 1976. This is a description from one of the viewers: "I saw a different history of the USA after 1962, in which John Kennedy was not assassinated. The USA abandoned South Vietnam and it was absorbed into a southeast Asian bloc of nations allied with Red China. A war developed in the Philippines between a free US-allied government in the north (Luzon) and Chinese-allied insurgent/communists in Mindanao. The USA vigorously defended the democratic government of North Philippines, and defeated the communists within two years using its overwhelming military assets... Both sides suffered significant losses... In 1973 there was a proxy war between the USSR and China in southeast Asia, culminating in direct conflict along the Siberian/Mongolian border and the use of tactical nuclear weapons in 1976. The outcome is unclear; but apparently both sides suffered tremendous military and infrastructure losses. The USA stayed out of the war. That was all I could see." The same remote-viewer reported a subsequent viewing of another newspaper page from 1975: "After Kennedy's second term, Richard Nixon was elected in 1968 as a reaction to the Philippine War, which had caused thousands of American deaths. Nixon pursued a conservative economic policy, along with efforts toward diplomatic relations, increased trade, and the mutual reduction of strategic armaments by the USSR, China, and the USA. He gradually rebuilt America's military, lowered taxes, and enacted civil rights programs. The nation's economy grew during this time. Nixon was re-elected in 1972, and was President at the time of my viewing." According to this remote-viewer, other pages of the newspaper were unclear; however the Presidential election of 1976 was a primary topic. Democratic party nominees included James Carter and John Anderson. A significant "third party" movement was also mentioned. Scientists at this laboratory have questioned why one team was able to retrieve an actual physical object from nearly 200 years ago, while another team was only able to glimpse images of newspapers from less than 40 years ago. The empirical data (so far) seems to confirm both a "multiverse" and Tau-focus interpretation of cosmic spacetime, as both include and . Such contradictions might be explained by Information Theory. Other reports claim that there is evidence of a complete "hyper-real" alternate or superior universe, in which ours is merely an imaginary construct. Apparently this person had viewed an entertainment video called " ". The sheer flippancy of describing our reality as " " belies such an idiotic concept. Obviously Kern exists in the real world. Post-Dissolution History The people of Kern fought a series of bloody skirmishes around the time of the Dissolution to defend their borders, farming and ranch lands, and other vital resources. There were also riots and battles within the region itself, as various factions fought for control. Many hundreds of people were killed, both military and civilian. Thousands fled the territory of the former "Kern County" as it dissolved into anarchy -- not unlike events in the USA itself during that time. During this period of turmoil there arose a charismatic writer and orator named Alejandro Vaslov, who had grown up in the small town of Edison. He appears to have been largely self-educated. In his early writings he fancied himself variously as a reincarnation of the legendary Indian/Buddhist emperor or the Filipino polymath . His early (some said megalomanic) pronouncements were ascribed to youthful enthusiasm. However, his political ideas gradually gained followers over the next few years as he wrote, spoke, and traveled throughout the farms, towns, and cities of Kern. He espoused a rational philosophy of limited government, free-market capitalism, isolationism, religious freedom, moral rectitude, and militant self-defense. His supporters increased in number in all levels of society and among all "races" and ethnicities. Eventually he was widely acclaimed and accepted as the leader of the nascent UFPNS, and the Premier of Kern. In the years following his early public activism and the establishment of the UFPNS, Vaslov became increasingly secretive and reclusive, despite his vast public support. Currently nothing is known about his family relationships (marriage, offspring, friendships, etc.) and he apparently lives in a guarded home in an unknown location. In recent years he has avoided all public appearances and media attention -- as he has stated, "to prevent a around myself". His executive actions are publicized and enacted through the Council of Twelve. Some Citizens have actually speculated that Vaslov is dead, and that his so-called decisions are actually made by the Council in his name. His early followers and associates observed that Vaslov appeared to have adopted a unique synthesis of various political ideologies and religions -- notably Buddhism, the objectivist philosophy of , the laws of the Hebrew , the Constitution of the former United States of America, and the teachings of Jesus Christ -- despite the fact of some obvious profound contradictions between some of these ideas and beliefs. Regardless of his personal reclusiveness (or non-existence?) Alejandro Vaslov has continued to lead and represent the nation-state of Kern/UFPNS during recent trade negotiations and military conflicts. He remains as chief authority and (mostly) supported Founder and First Leader of the UFPNS. Religion There is complete freedom of religion in Kern, with the exception of any which teach or condone unlawful (see 'Criminal Law' above) violence or punishment, enslavement of other people, treason against Kern itself, or ritual sacrifice of humans or vertebrate animals. Currently, Christian beliefs predominate in Kern. Atheist beliefs are also permitted. Adherents of certain historical faiths with questionably "violent" scriptures (e.g. Islam, early Christianity, early Judaism) have been "grandfathered in" as long as their followers in Kern remain non-coercive and non-violent within Kern itself. However, adherents of any religion who violate Kern's basic laws (see 'Criminal Law' above) are subject to the usual penalties. Marriage and divorce are not regulated in the nation of Kern, except within religious and social affinity groups. People are free to determine their own rules of marriage and sex -- although casual sexual relationships are generally frowned upon, as they may promote disease and unwanted or unexpected pregnancies. Cohabitation contracts are accepted within wide guidelines of gender, plurality, and duration. Age, however, is a strict exception, since any sexual activity involving persons under the age of 18 (or mentally impaired persons) is prohibited and punishable by Kern's law. Incest is also prohibited. Within these rules, some citizens choose to practice polygamy and polygyny, and some have adopted "plural marriage" within the Water-Brothers (Heinleinist) affinity group. Because of Kern's total freedom of belief, many people have immigrated from more restrictive nations. Temples, mosques, churches, ashrams, and other religious buildings have been built by their respective groups. Small religious meetings are often held in the homes of citizens, or in rooms rented from businesses. Many secular and faith-based charities have flourished, and provide assistance to all citizens. Minority faiths such as Jihadi-Sufis, Wiccans, Secular Humanoids, Elvisists, Voodounists, Green-Lady VegeTaoists, Odinists, Two-Seed-in-the-Spirit Baptists, FLDS Mormons, NZ Jedis, Butterites, ZenSunnis, and Gnostic Amish have all formed churches or affinity groups within Kern's free haven of belief. Food and Culture Kern's culture reflects its recent history as part of the former California. Traditional USA/American and Mexican foods predominate in its cuisine, along with strong Asian, European, and Mideastern influences. One might find Korean meat loaf, Mexican lasagna, Norwegian shishkabob, Arabic tacos, Chinese piroshki, or crawfish pizza -- all sold by mobile vendors along the same street. One of the most popular national foods is Indo-Mie fried noodles. Entertainment has largely followed the dominant pre-Dissolution regional trends. Kern maintains a strong tradition of "country western" music. The largest city (Bakersfield) was once known as "Nashville West". Tejano music is also popular. Audiovisual entertainment includes films, telenovelas, talk radio, "reality" shows, MMORPG's, and of course a wide variety of internet material. A large portion of the popular content is locally produced by Kern's media and entertainment firms. Fermented fruit and grain products are permitted in Kern. Marijuana is grown in Kern and exported to other nations, along with industrial hemp products. Psychoactive herbs and entheogens are legal for growth, sale, or consumption in their natural (i.e. plant-based) forms, including . Most chemically refined drugs are forbidden (e.g. cocaine, heroin, androgenic steroids, LSD) except for approved medical uses. The production, sale, or use of synthetic psychoactive drugs (e.g. methamphetamine, PCP, MDMA, mephrodone, etc.) is outlawed. Kern has a strong commitment to literacy and reading. Public libraries are one of the few "non-essential" enterprises that are supported by the national 5% sales tax. Citizens may borrow books, CDs, DVDs, and other media at libraries. In addition, a wide variety of free or paid classes and seminars are offered at libraries by individuals, educational and religious organizations, and corporations. Citizens may also choose to purchase books or other media at the public libraries -- this serves as a subsidiary conduit for the free exchange of information. Several unusual customs have developed in Kern. These include inviting vacationing tourists to drown in the Kern River during the summer, hosting guinea pig and snail races and frog-jumping contests, igniting spinning swastikas or cross-shaped fireworks near border checkpoints, watching movies on plasma TV's while floating in swimming pools, holding "demolition derbies" using remote-controlled weaponized monster trucks, and of course the annual "Herding of the Cats" tournament in Pumpkin Center (which is always a lot of fun). Other annual events include Renaissance Faires, karaoke bars, chess tournaments using actual humans as "pieces", flash mobs for dance or singing, laser-tag tournaments, copple-shoppening, speed-dating conventions, mosquito-hunting, and UFO-summoning. Jazz, kalimbo, electropop, and blues concerts are also popular. Politics Kern had collapsed into anarchy after the Dissolution of the old USA. During this time of confusion a young writer and political philosopher appeared on the scene. Coming from mixed Russian/Filipino and Hispanic/Scottish ancestry, he adopted the name "Alejandro Vaslov" (his actual birth name is not known). He employed basic print media (pamphlets and newsletters) and often distributed his literature on foot in urban neighborhoods and small towns as he traveled throughout Kern's territory. He soon gained a wide readership and some financial support, and began speaking at public meetings even in the face of ongoing internecine violence and episodic terrorism. He and his followers became active community organizers throughout the region once his ideas became widely known. In subsequent years his public appearances declined. Writing from secrecy, yet having many influential supporters, he eventually formulated the creation of the nation-state of UFPNS/Kern as a strong, viable political entity. After several months of social stability, border defense, resource consolidation, and sustained economic growth, Vaslov was acclaimed Premier. Under Vaslov's leadership, Kern has continued to pursue a policy of libertarianism and capitalism. Kern boasts a minimal government, freedom of religion, free media expression, and free public association, along with a firm stance of political isolationism toward surrounding nations and the outside world. Kern still maintains a well-armed Citizens' militia for defense of the people, their property, their lands, and their way of life against any and all exterior threats. Various political parties exist in Kern as a natural result of the nation's commitment to freedom of thought, expression, and assembly. By far the largest is the "Unity Party" -- historically (and currently) the people who support Premier Vaslov, the Council of Twelve, and Kern's anarcho-libertarian system of free trade and minimal government. However, it should be noted that membership in the Unity Party is NOT a prerequisite for membership in the Council of Twelve. Actual party membership is quite low, since the Unity Party requires payment of dues and active participation in public meetings, neighborhood and workplace organizing, media events, etc. However, the general level of support for the Unity Party is estimated at 65% to 75%. Other political groups in Kern/UFPNS include the following: The Progressive Peoples Party -- These are citizens who desire to increase taxation and the scope of government, and nationalize (or tightly regulate) Kern's essential industries and services -- including energy production, road and railway maintenance, water supplies, public education, courts and law enforcement, public safety, and electronic media. Opponents describe the New Progressives as statists and socialists who wish to return to the failed ideologies of pre-Dissolution times. Membership is estimated at 12% of the population. Los Hermanos de Aztlan -- The members are largely "Hispanic" and they hope to transform Kern into a cultural enclave associated with certain nation-states to the south (i.e. former Mexico). Politically, their platform is similar to that of the New Progressives. Membership is estimated at 6%. The Iso-Anarchists -- They wish to abolish all government, all laws, and all national boundaries, and "let the chips fall where they may". They advocate rebellion against the minimal libertarian government of Kern/UFPNS, but they are allowed to exist -- although any individual members who commit coercive or violent acts are subject to criminal sanction. Membership is estimated at less than 3%. The Ludderites -- They desire to return to a basic mid-1800's level of technology. They believe the "global warming" theory and reject the use of petroleum-based products (gasoline, plastics, fertilizers, etc.) as well as electricity. This tiny group is suspected of sabotaging oil wells, nuclear power plants, and electrical towers. As long as no violent actions are proven, they are allowed to exist. Membership is estimated at less than 2%. The Eco-Vegans of Gaea -- They reject the use of animals or animal by-products as food, and promote equal "rights" for all vertebrates on Earth (which they consider to be a sentient being in itself). In media statements they have suggested that Homo sapiens is an inherently self-destructive species which is destined to be superseded after the destruction of human civilization by ongoing world wars and catastrophic earth changes. Membership is estimated at less than 1%. 'The Anti-Matrix ' -- Members of this tiny group (many of whom are physicists, creative artists, engineers, and philosophers) believe that the consensual personal realities of human beings are mere artificial simulations, existing as programs and data on a "master computer" in a higher-order quantum multiverse which may be controlled by a godlike superior intelligence. Politically they are inconsequential; they are mentioned only because Premier Vaslov himself is rumored to be an adherent. Education Education of minors is provided at home by parents, extended family, or guardians, as well as by privately-operated schools at the expense of the parents. The duration of out-of-home schooling varies widely from nursery-age to the age of majority (17) depending on the family's choice. Full citizenship in Kern is granted to native-born children and prospective immigrants (minimum age of 17) upon completion of a basic examination of intelligence, survival skills, English-speaking ability, and general knowledge -- including world history, geography, logic, literacy (both reading and writing of English) and numeracy (arithmetic and algebra). This "Citizenship Exam" is provided once per year by Citizen Shield, a tax-funded regulatory agency. Any who fail this exam may repeat it after three years. As part of their education, minors (under age 17) are generally given training in basic self-defense and unarmed combat skills. This has been accepted by most of the education companies and affinity groups of Kern, but it is not mandatory. After a three-year training period, any able-bodied, able-minded Citizen (age at least 17) with no recorded violations of basic Criminal Law may subsequently carry a personal firearm or sword upon reaching the age of 20. At that point they are considered to be part of the border militia, and are expected to help defend Kern against any foreign attack. They may also act in self-defense, or to protect others from harm in the event they are attacked by violent criminals. Prospective immigrants to Kern are required to undergo a one-year probationary period, background check, and drug testing, followed by the aforementioned Citizenship Exam. Higher education in the UFPNS consists primarily of various vocational and technical colleges, along with schools of art, music, and other media. In addition, there are three institutions which offer advanced degrees in science and technology: the Free University of Kern (located in Bakersfield); the Future Science Institute (in ); and Kern Polytechnic College (in Rosamond near ). Young citizens are also encouraged to travel and study in foreign nations in order to broaden their education, and Kern's scientists frequently host or attend international conferences. Current Events There has been discussion in the Premier's Council of Twelve as to the long-term viability of Kern's self-governance as a "under the thumb" of Premier Vaslov. The whole idea of politics is distasteful to the Council and the people, as most of them are extremely independent and libertarian. After contact and association with the US of JBR, the innovative concept of a promcapablic form of government has stirred debate among Kern's citizens and Council members. They question Vaslov's ongoing dominance as the "first and only" Premier of Kern. An open is being discussed as a step toward removing him from power, and electing a new Premier from the Council of Twelve. Some have also proposed that Council members should exercise veto power over the Premier's actions by a 2/3 secret vote. At the founding of the UFPNS, the Council of Twelve was personally chosen by Premier Vaslov from his most loyal, intelligent, creative, and economically successful supporters. Subsequent elections were held to choose "alternate" Council members (see below). It should be noted that all of the current Council members were chosen by Vaslov, and none of them have retired, resigned, or died in the ensuing years. Personalities The current members of the Council of Twelve are: *Jesus Calipio -- owner/operator, Paragon Family Farms *Priman Singh -- quantum physicist, Kern Polytechnic College *Craig Jefferson -- writer/publisher, "Kern Courier" *Susanna Kerensky -- educator, Homeschool Network *Randolph Henderson -- CFO, East Kern Refinery, Taft *Sihaya Vizcarra -- singer/songwriter/dancer, NMRK Productions *Aaron McKeown -- metallurgist, Mojave Mining & Minting *Mitchell Schwarzkopf -- founder, Military College of Kern *Xochitl Alvizar -- producer/director, Fantasy Filmworks *Ayn Lee Chan -- commentator, "The Bako Blog" *Josefina Yokoyama -- senior leader, Plenary Pentecostal Church *Chelsea Pokraka -- epidemiologist, Kern Valley Hospital The following alternate members are ready to serve in the event that a Council member resigns, dies, becomes disabled, or is convicted of a crime: *Lee Un Kim -- martial arts trainer, Kern Border Militia *Douglas Johnson -- IT analyst, Silent Security Systems *Herman D. Hand -- supervising engineer, UFPNS Rails & Roads *Cynthia Rosenstein -- manager, Consolidated Charities of Kern *Venetia Vuong -- graphic artist/marketer, Metro Family Markets *Jonathan Spiner -- astrophysicist, Advance to Mars, LLC. Historically, some notable people have been associated with the region of Kern, including , , and . Future historians will also note the name: Alejandro Vaslov. Category:Political divisions of the Californian Union Category:Political divisions of the United States of JBR